MSN: True Blood Style
by SexySasukelover15
Summary: The gang is now taking on True Blood The Series style Story. The usual drama and romance.. Guess you'll have to see what happens.
1. Character & Plot Information

There is a small town up north from Alabama, called Adamantine. Not many people go there, It's known for it's small population and most greatly for its non human friends it inherits. Yes vampires, werewolves and other unknown things. At night the vampires roam free at will to local vampire bars and clubs. They feed off the living and are shunned by community though they could just be doing some of us a favor. See where a group of locals will take off with their lives in this small town of freaks.

**Krystal**: A hot tempered woman with a lot of passion towards her dream goals.

She puts on a kind face for those in need, she just seems to outdo a lot of what the town has to offer.

But she has problems within her family which interferes with her love life along with her relationships between her peers. She is sweet nonetheless, and doesn't easily scare on that note. She seems to have a high interest in vampires though; she does appear innocent but she has a side to her no one has seen waiting to be opened. She has the ability to read minds, she is human from what she knows but is she really? She's in for a rude awakening.

**Brad**: A typical hot male model, but he isn't so typical when it comes to daily life circumstances. He might be surrounded by a bunch of woman; doesn't make him a womanizer. He's not perfect but I'm sure we'll get a lot more out of him when the time comes.

He is outspoken and he does what pleases him when he wants. He makes sure what needs to be done is done no matter the consequences. He's kind and caring, he'll listen to you if you're troubled but best believe he's a whole different person when you hit the bedroom.

**Mal:** She has a bubbly personality most of the time, but she is troubled with many thoughts for she thinks too much. She is pretty no doubt she may appear innocent but beware she might just get you into trouble the next time you see her. She is mortal from what we know, but her vampire interest is high. She's a midnight person alright best friend of many but lover of whom?

**Justin**: He's a weird one, he may appear charming yes. What are his motives? We might call him mystery man, for we know nothing of his past. But his future is bright and red.. Bright like moonlight and red like blood, for this guy is a vampire and his attitude might throw you into the wrong situation.

Best friend of Krystal. He doesn't care who you're and where you come from as long as you give him when he desires there's no problem there.

**Cori**: Fascinated in finding a real lover she definitely doesn't lack the looks for this job,  
But she's just as short tempered as Justin. She's an artistic, unique kind of girl, not too girly; not too tomboy-ish. She has the ability to move wind in whichever direction or motion she pleases. But she's half human for having a Mortal mother.

Best friend of Krystal but enemy of Justin, will she find this thing she's looking for?

**CJ**: He's laid back, not a slacker. Don't piss him off, he's not a player but he's got his eyes on a certain girl every other week. He's romantic nonetheless and he he's a good advice giver. His motives? Unknown from where we stand, but he's fun to be around and he's quiet cute to be honest. He has some undiscovered strength he doesn't know about yet but he'll soon find out just what he really is.

**Andy**: One word "pervert".. There's more to him somewhere deep down. He's best known for showing his problems through heavy drinking and sex. He doesn't show his vulnerability to anyone but his lover, though who's to say he has one right now? His powers are unknown and later to come.

**Gabriel**: Vampire? Human? Werewolf? Who knows really, but maybe Krystal does.

He seems to be open minded about Vampire and Humans being together but, does he hate his own race? He's a tough one on the outside, but he's romantic all the time when he's not in front of his peers.

He thinks too much, much too smart for anyone let's say, gifted but why isn't he happy? Maybe we'll change that around when he just find out more about him.

**Britt**: She's human, she's wonderful, but she's touché. She won't and doesn't take bullshit, though shes too kind for her own good. Pretty yes, she can have almost any man in town she wants maybe, but she doesn't want them. She wants "him".

**Miko**: He's only living for the good things and setting aside the bad, he's also has undiscovered powers.

Though at this moment he comes off as human, but what matters is his music. He likes to travel so being stuck in this boring old town is nothing new. He hopes to leave and do what he pleases.

**Will**: He's too uptight but he can be cool if you know him well enough. He loves to hang out and he's intelligent for he knows everything to all the races of this town. He has an animal side no one knows about and let's just say that dog or cat outside might not be yours.

**Lauren**: She's for the most part the happiest here, and she's fun to be around when your in the mood to go act wild. Her smile will change your mood instantly, but their some men that just bring out the sadness in her. I guess we'll just have to see what happens.

**Sam**: He's human from what we see, and he loves vampires, Justin to be specific. He's shy and doesn't like to be touched by anyone he's not comfortable. His troubles seem to vanish when a certain someone is around, so his true color's shine through.

**Kain**: Human from what we see.

He's blunt and those immature people just don't see any reason to like him as they find it rude.

But he's got another side he shows a girl that just makes him come off as wonderful guy. He's kind and caring towards her, if he makes "rude" jokes with you it's out of friendliness not rudeness.

**Jess**: She can control one several elements such as fire and water.

She is in love with Kain, and she talented. She's currently hoping these few singing tracks will take her somewhere away with him. She's sweet and gorgeous; she takes an interest in older men other than vampires like the rest.

**Matt**: is not your run-of-the-mill average guy. He is very outgoing with a very open mind that is willing to try new things- to an extent. He is a tall, Eastern European, and 18 years old- ready to take on the world; he enjoys eating- and due to his aggressive lifestyle, he is buff and supa strong- impromptu sports (sporadically playing various games) helped a lot. Matt is insane, but not criminally. His powers are Unknown currently.

For there are more characters to come, these just happen to be mains.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Grr.. Not how I wanted to start out but I assure this one will be better than the last one.  
Look for the First chapter soon **

**oxoxo**

**Danielle/Krys. ;D!**


	2. What did I do

_Skies darkened moon shining behind clouds of darken shaded grey._

_Whispering noises, "Come closer" trees swayed in the wind as it was chilly outside and no one was outside to witness. Walking through a graveyard feel bare and skin pale, I noticed a couple of tombstones engraved but too old to read. I only kept walking to the sound of his voice. "But it's only me me out here?" I said talking to myself. "This way" The voice got louder.. I walked a little faster getting scared of what I thought to be animals staring me down. I could have turned around to go home but my body was not cooperating with my mind as I had to see this man.. He haunted my dreams every night and I must see his face after several failed attempts to see it. I didn't know him, but his voice drawled me in like magnet.. His voice was deep but sincere and seductive but I sensed danger all around me._

_For I didn't know how safe I'd be if I discovered who is calling me.. My nightgown white my hair darkish brown in daylight but black at night.. It was midnight; could I be dreaming or sleep walking?  
I walked for several minutes reaching a lake surrounded by old willow trees and grassy fields._

_There up against the biggest tree stood a dark figure facing towards me. "You're not as clueless as I made you out to be" the man said not moving. "You called me here.. Was that your voice?" I said holding the front of my nightgown in place. "Yes..You're just so fascinating I had to see you up close.." He said walking from under the tree in plain sight. "..This isn't the first time you've called me..I hear you every night.. But I don't ever seem to find you do I?" I said stepping a little closer. "You're not afraid?" he asked coming about arms length away from me. "Why can't I read your mind..?" I said squinting. "Why would you want? You hate the fact you can read other minds in general?" he said staring. "..It's at the upmost annoying..But when you stand there looking at me like that I cannot help but wonder what is going through your mind.." I said. "You cannot read my thoughts for I have no heart or electrical fields.. I have no reason to eat like you humans.. Or breathe.." "So you're a vampire…." I said hesitant. Before he could answer I questioned him. "No heart…So you cannot love..?" "Precisely..But you see.. Lately I've been watching you and.. You're giving me strange vibes..You can't be human.." he said opening his mouth to show his teeth. "..Are you trying to glamour me?" I said crossing my arms. " ..He stepped forward to lean over towards the right side of my face. I didn't move for any sudden moves could bring sudden death or worse.. "You probably don't taste like the others…" He said touching my neck. I flinched a bit before asking another question. "..Am I anything else but a meal to you..?" I said closing my eyes.  
He didn't say anything before I allowed him more access to my neck. He then backed up fast before dodging an attack from a surprise visitor. "You won't be doing anything with her" Justin said missing him. "Who might you be..?" The man said before taking a look at him. "You know it's forbidden here to call amongst innocent humans who don't wish to be called on" Justin said glaring. "..I called her but.. As you see she's here and didn't intend on not coming ..." he said going to hit him. "She's like a sister to me.. If I let someone such as yourself have your way with her I couldn't live with myself" Justin said grabbing his hand and twisting it back. "I see you're a vampire as well.. I can't blame you for wanting to protect her.. But you're not blood related so what business do you have with her..?" he said punching him is in abdomen. "Tch.." I stood there shocked to see Justin here, but once I came to my senses I tried to stop them. "Do not interfere.." Justin said dodging him. It didn't stop me before I threw myself in front of Justin trying to hold him back. "What the fuck girl why are you trying to protect him!?" He said throwing me down. "..Ugh.." I rubbed my head before asking myself why I was. The man had enough of the fighting before pinning Justin to the tree as he was about to finish him off.. "PLEASE DON'T" I said running towards him. "..I don't see why you find him so interesting.. We'll meet again I assure you .." he said letting Justin go before retreating into the darkness. Justin dusted himself off before walking towards me.  
"Are you crazy are just fuckin stupid?" He said grabbing my dress and ripping me upwards. "I like him…" I said looking at him hazy. "You like him? Yeah fuckin crazy and stupid, he just tried to feed off you" "I need to know more about him…" I said answering back. "No you don't I'm taking you home now" he said dragging me half way before I struggled to get free. "What is with you today?!" Justin said letting go._

_"I don't know really.." I said looking up at him. "This is for your own good" he said knocking me unconscious. "W-wha .." Is all I got out before everything went black.._

I awoke in my bed sunlight beating through the cracks of my window onto my face. "Mm.. There's no way that was a dream.." I said rubbing my eyes. I looked at the clock before rushing up to take a shower  
"Oh shit why didn't anyone wake me up for work?!" I yelled out loud hoping someone would hear.

I removed my dress before stepping into the shower, cold water for I didn't like hot ones unless I was cold. In this case I was hot I felt like I had just awoken out of a wet dream and I was panicking about why I would dream such things. "He's not real…" I said out loud before finishing up my shower.

"Krystal's late for work again" Will said tapping his foot. Will is the manager of our town's little diner.

It's the only job I could take to face my fear of hearing people's thoughts.  
"She'll be here she just texted me" Mal said picking up the tray and walking away.  
"I'll leave the explanation up to you Cori" he said patting her on the back before heading to his office.

"Yeah yeah" She said putting her iPod on before fixing her skirt.  
Mal set the food down at the tables at "If there's anything else I can get yall just give me a holler" she said walking away.  
"So you want a fuckin chicken sandwich with no chicken or lettuce?" Cori said glaring at the teenagers.  
"Haha.. Yeah" he said trying not to laugh anymore than he was. "..Excuse me.. But that's fucking ridiculous we don't serve that here" she said crossing her arms. "Just bring me the thing and I'll do it myself" he said back. "Oh you'll get whatever I feel like bring you" she said walking away puffy.

"Oh not him them again.." Britt said looking at the table of guys laughing at Cori. "It's okay Britt I'll deal with this.. He's going to have a great sandwich when I shove it up his ass so far.." "Whoa there" Brad said walking in on the conversation. "Oh geezus Ken what are you doing here?" Cori said pissed off.  
"Hey hey bitch don't take your problems out on me now.. I came to have lunch with my favorite waitress'" he smiled. "You don't mean you came to have FREE lunch?" Mal said laughed.  
"Why are you so mean to me? I love you guys.." Brad frowned. "We're just playing around with you, what would you like? The usual?" Britt said taking out her pen. "Yeah make it snappy.. Chop chop." Britt stayed silent. "Just kidding.." Brad said laughing awkwardly. I arrived walking into the diner tying my hair up. "Someone's in trouble" Cori smiled at me as I ran towards the back. "Sorry I'm late!" I said slamming my hands on his desk. "Uh ..Oh sorry.." I said realizing he was on his computer typing something up.  
"It's okay.. It's unlike you to be late, you sick?" He said calmly. "Um.." I thought to myself of the dream before making up an excuse "Uh yeah I wasn't feeling good so yeah" I rubbed the back of my head. "Get better I need you well if you're going to work here" he looked away from me. "Yes sir.." "Will..Call me Will Krystal" "Oh.. Will gotcha.. Well I'm just going to go do work now" I said smiling.

"Did he yell at you then spank you?" Brad laughed. "No none of your business Brad" I said back.  
"Well table six is waiting for you so hurry and get over there" Mal said pointing. I walked over to an older couple who stared me down. "Uh.. What can I get you lovely couple?" I said taking out my pen.  
**I'll tell you what you can get yourself.. GOD I'm sure he's much needed in your life.. You fang banger**

I read her mind unintentionally.. "Um.. Anything?" I asked again

**You disgust me .. Your whole family is nothing but a bunch of crazy ass-**

"OKAY.. DON'T FUCKING BRING MY FAMILY IN TO THIS YOU OLDASS BITCH" I said yelling at her.

"Excuse me? I didn't even say anything.." she said acting as if she didn't know what I was talking about.  
"Oh I'm so sorry… Uh .. What can I get you?" I said trying to stay calm.  
**Crazy ..I think she read my mind she's a witch I tell you**

"..This is getting on my nerves.." I said breaking the pen in half. They gasped before getting up from the table and running as fast as they could.  
"Oh no she did it again" Cori said running over to me and pushing me to the bathroom.  
"You okay?! What did they say!?" She said shaking my shoulder. "I'm not normal am I?" I said putting my head down. "Don't talk like that you're fine!" she said trying to relive me. "Sometimes I wish I couldn't hear what they really say about me.. What you don't know won't hurt you.." I said sighing.  
"I know but just block it out you know it's not true..Um.. Why don't you clean tables and I'll take your waiting okay?" She offered. "No that's not fair.." I said crossing my arms. "No really just try and behave yourself okay?" she said hugging me before heading out the door.

Andy rolled out of his bead with a massive headache he seemed to be a bit drowsy. "What is this whore doing in my bed.." He said holding his forehead. "What baby?" the woman said wrapping her arms around his waist. "Pointless.." "What is?" she smiled. "Nothing.. Just you need to leave before my sister comes to visit don't want her thinking we were together or something" he said laying against the headboard. "What your sister won't like me?!" she said standing up naked. "Erhm.. She is picky about who I date let alone fuck okay?" he said throwing her a shirt. "Well excuse me for coming off as a tramp" She stomped her foot before putting the shirt on. "Well you did get really drunk last night and throw yourself at me.." Andy said bluntly making the situation worse. "Fuck you I didn't you're the player from what I hear its going all around town" she said coldly. "What who told you that.. Was it one of my ex's?" he said defending himself from the clothes she threw at him. "No just about ALL the girls are talking about you and I don't see why.. You couldn't get it up that much and you didn't make me in the least bit turned on!" she said throwing her pants on before slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"Um excuse me Casey do you have the paperwork I asked you to fill out on the blood samples I gave you?" Jess said walking to his lab desk. "Indeed I do.. Do you require them now?" "Yeah that's kind of why I'm standing here yeah?" she said smiling. "Oh my bad for being idiotic there.. Uh I found several things you might take interest in" he pointed out on the sheet.  
Jess was the owner of the laboratory of Adamantine, the study of unknown creature's vampires and werewolves she believe existed in this town. They gave information to the police about vampire murders and other murders that seem to be occurring every other week.  
"Ahh good but what kind does he feed off?" Jess questioned him. Kain nervously thought it over before answering her in a modest tone. "Well from as far as we know this blood sample is of an older vampire that seems to be feeding off child's blood" he said taking a look at the photographs of children with bite marks. "The only things these kids have in common is a positive blood" Jess said reading.

"Yes this will come in great use.. Thank you Casey I'll be sure to come to you when I look these over more" she said winking before heading back to her office. Kain only but looked at her from back view wondering what could have been a chance to ask her out on a date other than research on vampires.  
"I wonder if she's married…" He wondered.. "Eh oh well" he said putting his glasses back on to study the some more samples.

"Sam wake up.." His boss said clapping his hands to get his attention.

Sam noticed he had been drooling on his desk and quickly jerked up to see who was making the noise.

"Oh I must have dosed off I.." "What's the excuse this time?! Ever since your girlfriend died you haven't been focused at work at all" "I'm sorry.." he said putting his head down.  
"Your fired take your stuff with you and don't come back" yelled the man who left the room where everyone seemed to be looking over to see what the big commotion was. Sam sighed for this was the last of his troubles.. Things seemed to be going downhill for him lately. He had was still young and was too innocent for his own good.. He heard about a vampire bar that humans could go to meet local sing vampires he thought maybe they would accept him there. "Sorry boss.. I have plans tonight" he smiled to himself walking out the building.

He was the big talk of the town though he was best known for having a different girl of the week like Andy. He wasn't too fond of vampires though he was all for regular girls that didn't have to be sluts.

He had a habit of turning all the innocent ones into their inner bad-self. But he was still a good man, he worked in the studio for a well known record company. He wasn't a producer yet but he works on the beats and such.

Most of the artists were girls, that's how he got his dates most of the time. This was his and there little secret if his boss found out he was sleeping with the artist that just might have been the end of his career.

"Yeah so when do I get your number?" he asked her changing the subject. "Here" she said smiling and writing his hand and writing on it. "Call me tomorrow and I'll see what I can do.." She winked before steeping out the recording booth. "Cj did you get her vocals recorded?" Chris said crossing his arms in disgust. "Yeah chill I got it all down" he smiled. "Yeah I know you DID it"  
"Hey man.. Don't tell okay? This means a lot to me and if I get fired someones going to get hurt" he said glaring. "Threatening me won't get you anywhere" he said shoving him backwards into the microphone. Cj jumped up and took a long look at Chris before grabbing his jacket and throwing him on the sound proof window. "I'm not saying anything for now.." he said looking at him with no fear in his eyes. "You do that" he said letting go of him. "You're an animal" Chris said fixing his collar and leaving the room.  
"I'm something…But I don't know what it is.." he told himself.

It was around seven pm and my shift was over though some worked later than others.

"Hey girls you want to go clubbing tonight?" Brad called out from the door of the diner.

"I'm up for some of that" Mal said throwing her coat over her work outfit and wrapping her arm around his waist. "I guess..Not really busy tonight" Cori said looking out the window to see Matt pull up in his pickup-truck and park just outside the door. "Matt and Lauren's here" Cori said raising a brow and opening the door for them. "Man it's cold outside" he said holding Laurens hand. "Hi guys" she said smiling as big as she could and hugging Brad who gave Matt a weird look. "Something wrong Brad?" he said looking back at him. "No… Nothing at all" he said looking away after several seconds.

"Britt you coming..?" Cori said as Britt came out of Will's office fixing her shirt. "Uhm.. No I'm going help after hours tonight.. Don't want to go home.." She said going to wait tables.  
"Strange.. Why was she in Will's office?" Matt said curious. "She wouldn't.." Mal said jumping to a conclusion. "Nah she doesn't get around like that" Brad assured her. "Whatever you say"  
"I'm ready" I said coming out of the bathroom with my car keys. "About time so you going to?" Brad asked. "Yeah I am not in the mood stay home and do nothing" I said heading out to the dark lit parking lot. "Okay we can all just pile up in my truck if you want and you can get your cars on the way back" Matt offered before clearing the trunk. "Sounds good to me but my hairs going to mess if I sit in the back" Mal said whining. "You can sit in my lap if you do" Brad nudged her. "On second thought I call back" she said laughing. We all piled up in the truck driving away in the dark sky light night. Chilly and roads were hard to see we made the best of our surrounding laughing and holding our hair down.

She jerked her head forward falling on top of him "They were so right" she said panting.  
He sighed letting go of her waist and catching his breath.  
**Ugh.. What is with all these girls it just isn't enough.. I need someone new.. Someone.. I-**

"Andy!" she said sitting on top of him bare and curious of what he could be thinking.

"What..?" he said glaring at her. "Nothing baby.. I just don't think.. Do you like me?" she said giving him a worried look.  
**Not this shit again why she can't see I am only in this for the sex**

He didn't answer as a few tears dropped from her cheek and propped right down on her stomach.  
"What..Why are you crying?!" Andy said removing the hair from her face. "You don't like me.." she said shutting her eyes and covering her face from him. He let out a groan before fixing up a lie and reassuring her that he did like her in some aspects. "I need to go see someone so you can stay or leave and I'll be back soon" he said getting up to get dressed. She watched him wiping away the tears and smiling.

"Uh.. Matt is this a vampire club?" Mal said covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's the closest one from Brad's house, if I were to go any further it'll take two hours" he said getting out of the truck. "Oh my.. This is going to be interesting" Lauren said grinning and heading towards the entrance. "Are you hitting that?" Brad said looking at him crazy. "We'll see" Matt said patting him on the back before walking to the entrance himself. "Mal you going to be okay..?" I said rubbing her back.  
"Yeah I guess" "Hey hey no worries I'll watch out for you" Brad said kissing her cheek.

"Well lets go before we run into anyone please!" Mal said running into the club. The club was nicely lit but had an edgy punk rock look to it. There was a pool table and bar in a half split room and what looked to be a dance floor fit for at least a hundred. Vampires fled everywhere but you couldn't make all of them out to be vampires. There were several cages with exotic dancers and it was more or so like a room full of sex. As everyone touched and licked, the intent some eyes were too kill some just to fuck which made some uneasy. "I'm not liking this.." Mal said looking around frantically. "it's okay no one's going to talk to you" I said holding her hand. One vampire dressed in all black leather examined Mal up and down as almost glamouring her into joining him at the bar, but she looked away not wanting to image the possibilities of her being with a vampire. "Can I get you ladies anything" Brad asked trying to break the silence. "Um get me anything.." Mal said looking stressed. "I'll get you something to take your mind off this" he winked before heading over to the bar. "Why don't you like them..?" I asked her taking a seat at a back table away from the people. "I don't know.. Just some are okay.. Just ever since my mom died" she said holding herself. "You never told me how she died.." I said looking at her worried.  
"Yeah.. It's not something I like to say out loud .." "Well it's safe with me" I smiled before taking out my iPod and handing it to her. "You have the hills on this thing" she asked almost happy. "Yeah you don't have to look at them" I said looking over at Lauren and Matt dancing. "How did that happen?" I said laughing. "I think she met him when she went to turn in those samples to the lab that day" Mal said.

"Hey" Brad said coming over and setting the alcohol on the table and sitting down. "Meet any girls?" I asked him noticing he looked a little sweaty. "…Maybe" he said taking a sip of his drink and loosening up his collar. "Your gross.." Mal said glaring at him. "I'm just joking.. The bar tenders really hot though" he said pointing in the other direction. "Ew is that Lauren?" Brad said looking over at the dance floor.  
"Yes Matt picked himself out a nice one" I said smiling. "Err….Riiight..So how's the crowd going?"  
I had heard a few minds coming in but not many.. The loud music made it hard to concentrate on trying to overhear. "Ugh a few not many.." I said rubbing my head. "Don't over work it there.." he said handing me a drink. "Thanks.."

"You were going to take me home with you?" Lauren said grinding on the front of his shirt. "You seem a little under the influence so yes" he laughed. "Good.." she said pulling on his shirt and kissing the side of his neck. "You're crazy.." He said tilting his head back and moving with her. "No I just like you.." She said walking him back to the table with the rest of us. "Wow what a nice little scene over there you put on for us" Mal said looking at them. "Mal you could have joined us.." Matt said joking. "Pfft..I wouldn't want to ruin the moment" she said taking another drink.  
She was thrown against the door as she cried out in excitement. "Oh my you're so strong" she laughed.  
He didn't unlock the door at first only to make out with her for a minute not caring who he woke up.  
He went to reach for her jacket to unzip to see what she had been wearing under it. "Wow bad girl..You're wearing a see-through top..Who were you trying to impress?" Cj said unlocking the door and throwing her over his shoulder. She kicked and laughed and shut the door with her arms as he ran to the room "How many girls you sleep with a week?" she asked lifting up her skirt and revealing her panties.  
"Not a lot" he said hovering over her thin body pinning her hands to the bed. "Don't lie to me I know you fucked all them other girls…And they don't ever seem to come back" she said glaring at him. "Don't take this personal but you're better with your mouth shut" he said insulting her back. "Excuse me nigga I know you did not just try to.." his anger got the better of him once again as he slapped her so hard she lost consciousness. "Oh shit.." he panicked as she was not waking up when he shook her. "Fuck fuck fuck…" he getting up to get the phone then in the process stopped himself.  
**No what're you going to tell them? You killed her..? Lose your job your apartment..Everything**

She coughed up blood before her eyes rolled to the back of her head giving the final signal that she was indeed dead. "..What did I do.." he said taking off her clothing and placing her into the bath tub turning on the water. The blood mixed in the water creating a bigger mess as she cursed and ran back and forth cleaning the up the blood and water spilling onto his tile.  
He then turned the water off getting an idea as he ran to his car and started it. He once more ran back and stuffed her body into the biggest trash bag he could find his kitchen and made sure it was sealed.  
Throwing her into the back of the trunk he drove into the nearby forest taking the dirt trail where no one would follow.

"Thanks for walking me to my car" Mal said kissing Brad's forehead. "No mouth to mouth action?" he said raising a brow. "….." "I mean thanks, you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"  
"Well.. I guess I wouldn't' mind" she said looking at her car. "Scared" he laughed before taking the keys from her. "I am NOT scared" she said crossing her arms. "Bye Krystal see you at work!" Mal said giving me a quick hug before heading off to the car. "You okay driving home by yourself?" Matt asked putting his jacket on. Lauren was passed out in the car she had much to drink and her head didn't seem to be in its right state of mind. "Yeah I'll be fine thanks" I said waving goodbye before heading to my own car.  
I made sure they drove away slowly before locking the doors and backing out of the parking lot.  
I pulled up to my house I must have forgotten to leave the porch light on before it was dark and scary looking. I stepped out of the car only to notice my front door was open. "Oh god…" I said covering my mouth and slowly walking to the door. As I started to pick up my pace it felt as if someone or something was watching me. I slowly opened the darken door causing it to creek and all seemed to be okay. I closed the door locking it and not looking back. "Your home" a voice came from the chair. I screamed in shock as I ran for the kitchen only to be stopped. "Hey hey calm down bitch it's just me" Justin said grabbing my arms. "Don't fuckin scare me like that" I said beating on his chest. "Well don't leave your door unlocked like that!" he screamed back in protest. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE"  
"Hey stop screaming we have company.." he said looking towards the door.

**YESSSSS.. Finished rofl.. Yeah not as long as it was originally but hey I try.. Anyways hopefully next chapter will be something more WOW.**


	3. Unfaithful Meeting

_"What do you mean company? Hey look at me!" I said jerking his face. "Shut up and listen" he said as we watched the door thud and shake finally forcing itself open. "Krystal who the fuck is that?" Justin said crossing his arms in distaste. "Andy what the hell!" I said running over to pick up the door. "Nice entrance jerk" Justin said fixing the door as if it was nothing. Andy looked extremely drunk or high, we couldn't deicer what exactly was wrong with him. "You don't look so well.." I said touching his cheek for signs on fever. "You're alright" he said looking at me crossed eyed. "Your drunk..And of course I'm alright why wouldn't I be!?" I questioned him. "..Shh.. He'll hear you" he said falling unconscious. I half caught him before struggling to put him on the couch. "Okay mind telling me what that was about?" I asked Justin who looked at him strangely. "Don't ask me bitch he's your brother" he said going into the kitchen to get a drink. "I guess he's staying here.. Ugh just what exactly did he do this time.." I said walking passed the kitchen towards my room. "Where are you going?" he said pulling out a true blood.  
"I got those for you" I said watching him drink it in disgust. "I'm going to change…" I said signaling him to leave. "What I've seen you naked before aint nothing new bitch" he said sarcastically. "What!? When?" I said grabbing his shirt. "Damn calm down I was joking.. Don't get your thong up higher than it is" he said looking away. "..I'M NOT EVEN WEARING ONE.." I said making a low growl and slamming my door. "And this is why I don't date woman" he said turning on the TV. I sat down on my bed looking at the picture I had face down of my family, no the family I used to have. The little bit that's left of it is a grandmother and brother. I hated living here.. Alone.. My brother was never around when I was younger, but it didn't bother me I had gram. I reached into my droor to find a lacey shirt. I never wore my panties and shirt to bed but today I was feeling weird. "Hmph.." I said walking out of my room to face no one. "Justin?" I called out looking for him, but he was nowhere in sight. "Justin stop trying to scare me" I said pulling my shirt to cover my panties.  
Andy was passed out on the couch with the TV on. "How rude he left and didn't say bye" I said going to shut the door as Justin appeared at the front door. I invited him back in before lecturing him about being an ass. "What were you doing outside? Ugh.. You are such a rude ass you know" I said before being grabbed. "Very rude indeed" the man said wrapping his arms around my waist and backing me into the nearest corner. My heart stopped, startled and scared I shut my eyes and hope I was only dreaming. "Open your eyes ...Your names Krystal right?" he said smiling. "You again..You're not Justin" I said looking at him with a glare. "My my.. Didn't your mother ever tell you to cover up?" he said lifting one leg in the air a tad bit. "..My mother's dead" I said trying to break free. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that.." He said rubbing the other leg sending electrical sensations through my body. "ah.." I said trying suppress my moan. "Your too innocent..But the lace on this is asking for attention" he said tugging at them. "..S-stop.." I said trying to pull away, as much as I didn't want to admit I liked it. "You must know what's on my mind without reading it" he said smelling my hair. "What did you do to Justin?" I said being placed on the counter. "Don't worry about it.. Now..How about we.." "How about you back up off that counter before I kill you" Justin said hitting him in the back. "Ah..Your good..Didn't even hear you come in..Must have been distracted.." He said licking his lips. I looked at him shocked.. I didn't know what to think really. I had just been caught with the enemy and I knew Justin might throw a fit if he knew I didn't put up much of a fight. The man backed up before grabbing the nearby knife and throwing it at Justin causing it to stab him in the shoulder. "Tch…Sucker throw" he said taking it out and licking the blade.  
"…Heh" The man said running towards him as his fangs popped out. "C'mere" Justin said taunting him as he then threw the blood at him. The blood set fire causing his coat to catch fire. I sat there wide eyed as this was beyond my liking and I didn't know what to do. "What is this…" he said putting the fire out.  
"Those wounds won't heal for about 8-9 hours than it usually does.." Justin said smiling. The man didn't show any signs of pain on his face he only smiled. "Why are you smiling…You sick fuck" Justin said hitting him and knocking him back on me. I tried to catch him opening my legs and wrapping my arms around him. "HEY.. Don't help him.. He's mine" he said grabbing the knife. "STOP.." I said holding him tighter. The man only looked at me with a questioning look. "Krys not again I will show no mercy.." Justin said stabbing him. "NO JUSTIN.." I cried out. The man had moved in time only getting scratched by him. "..Huh but you..And" I said looking up at the running man who carried me going out the back door._

_"HEY WHERE THE FUCK YOU GOING?" Justin said chasing after us. I didn't try to move for I didn't know his intentions and what he was capable of. "He's quiet the tough one… Annoying at most" The man said jumping over trees as I gripped his shirt tighter. Justin had difficulty chasing after him as he lost a bit too much blood so he stopped to rest. "Can't keep up" the man said smiling. "What do you want..?" I asked him asking him to put me down. "You.." "What do you mean me..?!" I bit him trying to break free as he lost balance sending us both hitting the ground. "You shouldn't put up such a fight..It only makes me like you more" he said laying on his back as I laid on top of him. "Ugh.." I groaned before getting off him and trying to run back to Justin. "You're not going anywhere" he said grabbing my hand and twisting it back. "Ouch what the fuck" I said whining. "look what you made me do.." he said rubbing my wrist._

_My knees gave out before collapsing on the floor and throwing myself down into the grass. He only watched me as I cried. "Don't cry.." He said removing the hair from my face and running his hand up and down my arm. "You don't understand.." I stopped crying. "I understand you.. I know everything about you" he told me. "Is that so…" "Your brother..You Grandmother… Your parents are dead.. You can read peoples thoughts but you don't want to because you're afraid of what they think of you" he said telling me just about everything. "What about your family…?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye._

_"Dead gone.. Died a long time ago" he said with no emotion. "..You were once human right?" "Yes.. I had a wife and kid a nice little house by the forest.. Till I joined the war" he stopped. "Go on…"  
"There was no family to come back to seeing as on my way back I was taken in by a kind woman who in fact was a vampire..I could not go back to my family after that" "So.. You were turned into one of them.." I said turning to face him. "Yes..I am 29 in human years but 129 in vampires years you could say.." he said smiling at me. "You still haven't told me your name.." "Gabriel.. You can call me Gabe..Pleasures all mine" he said kissing my hand. "I like it…" "Like what?" "Your name" I said embracing him. He was caught off guard but he didn't mind as it seemed to break the awkwardness. "Your complicated.." he said rubbing his head. "I know.." "Well Miss Krystal…Shall we?" He said getting up and hold his hand out.  
"What about Justin..?" "He'll be there.." I looked at him funny before getting on his back. "You always smell nice.." he said carrying on conversation. "You ...like it?" I said smiling. "Yeah" he said putting me down in my backyard. "This is where I take my leave" he said staring at me. "You going to come back ..?" I asked worried. "As you wish" he said kissing me lightly and taking off. I shook a little before grinning and touching my lip in excitement. "Hehe…"  
I walked inside to see Justin watching the game "About time..I was starting to get worried" he said calmly. "..Wait you didn't come to rescue me!?" "Oh that's so fucked up ..You lazyass bum" I said yelling at him. "hey hey I followed and saw you two having a nice conversation about family blah blah.." "So…You don't mind him now?" I asked him out of curiosity. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I am going to kill that son of a bitch.. DID HE TOUCH YOU?" he said getting up to shake me. "Don't worry about it" I said looking at him angry. "I gotta go.. It's almost light outside..And.." "And?" "You slut I bet you were wearing that to show off" he said smiling. "Fuck you" I said shoving him out the door. "Don't forget..He's still the enemy.." "Yeah yeah.." I said shutting the door and falling against it. "He can be my enemy…But at least he's mine…" I said closing my eyes._

_Andy woke up in his sisters bed groggy and feeling a bit better than he did last night. "Oh shit.." he said looking over at me sleeping. I awoken and as soon as I saw him I pushed him off sending him rolling onto the floor. "What're you doing in my bed?!" I said covering myself. "Hey hey I don't know what ...What you are wearing?!" he said changing the subject. "…..None of your business" I said throwing some shorts on to cook breakfast. "I came to check on you last night.. I had a feeling someone came to hurt you.." he said sitting at the table. "Hm.." I said setting the table and sitting down to eat. "Your okay right?" he said looking at me. "Yes..Idiot..Why would you care?" I said taking a bite of my pancake. "I'm your brother of course I care!?" he said hitting the table. I flinched and closed my eyes before getting up from the table.  
"..I'm sorry I didn't mean to get carried away like that" he said trying to apologize. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him. "Eh.. I don't know I'm just really stressed..Yeah.." he said scratching at his arm. "What is that…" I said pointing to the needle mark on his arm. "….I don't know a bug bite..?" he said covering his arm. "You've been going V haven't you?" I said knowing that it was so obviously true. "Maybe.. But it takes my mind off all of this.." he said eating and throwing his jacket on. "Your eyes look red..And what's this I hear about you have a different girl every two days" I said glaring at him in disgust. "Look It's nice of you to be worried about me but don't I'm fine" "You know..There's someone I want you to meet she's not a slut though" "What's that supposed to mean?" he said getting offended. "She might just stick with you instead of having the whole town of girls" "Eh I'll check it out I guess.. if she's all that good" "Shut up she's fine drive me to work" I said going to change into my uniform in my room. We drove down the diner as it was around the afternoon and Mal and Cori were working the morning till afternoon shift whole I had till night. "Hey I'm here" I said bringing Andy in behind me. "A-Andy.." Britt said shocked as she put the glass down she was cleaning to say hi. "Hey..Uh Britt" he said "Um what're you doing here..?" she said asked him. "Uh.. I'm here to see someone" he said walking away from her. _

_"Hey Mal this is My brother the one I was telling you about" I said introducing him.  
"Oh hello there.. Nice to meet you" She smiled sweetly. Andy's heart dropped from his chest to his stomach as he lost all thought process. "Mal what a beautiful name.. Almost surpasses your beauty.." he said responding. "Oh ..Thank you" she said laughing before shaking his hand. "My my Krys your brothers really sweet" she said looking at me. "Converse while I go talk to someone" I said heading back to Will's office. "So Mal..What do you have planned tomorrow?" he said still starring at her. "Oh um.. I'm not sure Haha.. Probably nothing" she said hoping he was asking her out. "You want to uh go see a movie?" he asked randomly. "I would enjoy that.." she said smirking. "Well I'll pick you up around six then" he said writing his number down on a napkin and handing it to her. She read it as he dismissed himself and gave her a goodbye hug. "Oh wow.." she said jumping up and down. "What're you smiling about bitch" Britt said crossing her arms. "..Well now I don't want to tell you" she said going to clean more tables.  
"Hmph.." Britt said picking up the tab to give to the cook._

_Can I take your order?" Britt said, holding her pen. "Uh...Just a o-neg please." The man said. "Coming' right up." Britt said smiling. She walked over to the bar table and looked at Mal, "Can I get an o negative?" Mal set her magazine down and got a bottle of o negative out of the refrigerator. As she put it in the microwave she muttered something about someone being pregnant again. Will! I need to talk to you now!" Britt yelled, pounding on his office door. "Hey baby,  
what do you want?" Will said slowly opening the door. Britt pushed the door open madly,  
"Don't 'hey baby' me. What's this talk about you and Krys?" She said, standing with her  
arms crossed. "Nothing is going on between us. But y'know, I never said you would be  
the only girl." He said with smug smile on his face. _"So you mean that you may or may not be fuckin' multiple girls, including me, at this time." He sat down, put his hands behind his head and smiled, "Yeah, pretty much."  
"You really are a true bastard." She said madly before she quickly walked out, slamming  
the door behind her. "I'm leavin', cover me." Britt said to mal while slamming her  
waitress apron on the counter and walking out of the bar. "What's wrong with her?" Cori said giving mal a weird look. "Don't look at me.." she said washing the table harder. Ryan walked through the diner door with flowers as he sneaked up behind Cori and hugged her. "RYAN" she said turning around and hugging him. "You getting off work soon?" he said handing her the flowers as she snatched them to take a sniff at. "We going somewhere?" she said looking at him with a smile. "How does the fair sound? We can go now if you tell your boss" he said looking around. "Okay be right back.." she said pecking his cheek. "Hey bitch can I have the rest of my shift off?" she said tapping her foot. "What's the occasion?" Will smiled. "Ew don't smile.. I .. Uh have a date" "Lord have mercy on that man .. Didn't know you were dating material" he said with a smirk. "Fuck you .. Ugh white people tick me off.. With your nice trucks and owning land..You think you're so superior don't you?!" She said yelling. "Uh.. Sorta.." "Why I outta kick your ass for thinking so.. I'm off" she said slamming the door. "Man.. Girls these days.." Will said slamming his head on the table.

"You okay?" Ryan asked out of curiosity noticing her face was red. "I'm fine lets go before more people show up.." she said yanking his arm and heading out the door. "Yeah.. This'll be my first date in awhile" she gossiped to me. "Well.. Just be careful he's..Not exactly the charming type" I said cleaning the windows. "What do you mean? He seemed really charming to me" she said handing me the window cleaner. "Heh.. Yeah.. Well he's alright I'm just hoping he doesn't play you.. I'd kick his ass" I said getting down from the table. "I'll have to talk to him about that I guess" she said getting worried. "Hey don't front he's not that bad" I said trying to cheer her up. "Your right.." She said going to the jukebox and turning on some music for the people.

"Lauren c'mon don't do this.." he said yelling at her from the door as she picked up the baseball bat and dragged it along the dirt to his pick up. "LAUREN.." he said running to stop her but he was too late as she smashed in two windows before beating on the bumper. "What the fuck!" he said grabbing her and taking the bat. "SO you didn't think I was going to find out?!" she said furious.  
"Hey you never said you wanted a serious relationship.. I thought this was a onetime thing.." "Oh fuck you ... I thought you liked me.. I didn't know you just wanted to get it on and leave me.." she said pushing him. "Calm down.." he said trying to block her hits. "I can't believe I even fell for such a jerk.." she said going to punch him before he lost his cool and pushed her off causing her to fall onto the ground. "OHHH.. So now you're a wife beater Papi huh?!" she said jumping up and spitting on him. He took it like a man as she cussed him out in two languages. "If I knew you were this crazy I would have left your ass a long time ago!" he said walking back into the house before getting the phone. "You little bitch get the phone I don't care the whole fuckin world can hear in on this.. I'll tell the cops you hit me you piece of shit" she said screaming from the front yard. He thought about calling before running back outside and coming straight up to her face. "What? What is it you want from me" he said in a serious tone. "You know what I want.." she said looking at his mouth then his eyes then mouth again before moving in on him. "…No" he said pulling her back. "What? So now you're too good for me..?! Or you like that other guy who fucks all those girls and doesn't have a main?! Is that it?" she said backing up to run to her car. "Ugh all you guys are the same.." She said driving over his mail box before speeding off. Matt sighed before picking up the shattered window pieces and putting them in a garbage bag.  
"What..? She did..?" Brad said talking on his cell phone to Matt. "Yeah she's really upset.." Matt said walking back in forth outside. "Damn your truck fucked up?" "Yeah.. It's okay though minor damage..Though my mail box.." he said looking over at it bend like. "Ahaha.. I'm sorry but dude.. Wow that's crazy.. Just give it some time she'll get over it" "Eh.. I don't know man.." "Well I got some ladies to attend to so.. Ring me up later" Brad said saying goodbye "Bye ..."

Cj didn't get any sleep that night for he was up all night cleaning.. He drove down to the hardware store getting some drills and screw drivers for something he was working on as he was stopped by a cop on his way out. "Hey son can we have a word with you for a second" the cop said walking up to him. "I'm not your "Son" and no you don't got shit on me" he said opening his car door as the cop stopped it. "Unless you want to be handcuffed and tossed into the back of that there car you'll tell me just what I need to know" he said tipping his hat. "Hurry up.." "Seen this woman? Her names Elisa and she was last seen yesterday night with you" he said holding up the picture. Cj's heart dropped into his stomach before he answered him. "Yeah she was with me at lock up but she didn't go home with me" he said crossing his arms. "You are lying to me" "Excuse me officer.. Are you accusing me of something here?" he said getting offensive. "No I'm saying this girl is missing and we have no clues and hoping for a lead here..You're a suspect.." he said writing down his number. "I'll call you when we have more on this..Go about your business now.." the cop said walking back to his car. Cj wanted nothing more than to punch him straight in the face but he didn't want to be found out.. He couldn't act suspicious what-so-ever if he had any chance of getting away with it.

**"Casey..." Jess said walking up to him "Hey.." he said loosening his collar and staring wide eyed at the woman who took her hairband out to swing her hair and flip it back as she seductively licked her lips.**

**"W-what're you doing...?" He said as she jumped on top of his desk on her hands and knees and smiled. "Take your glasses off..." she said throwing them to the side and she kissed him as he fell backwards out of his chair. "Mm.. Baby.." She said unbuttoning his shirt and tracing her name on his hairy chest. "I've never been with an older man..But you're just so attractive.." she said sitting on top of him. "Well I'm hard to resist I know.."** he said mumbling as Jess hit him over the head with a marker. "Wake up.. What is this about you being irresistible?" she said smirking. "Oh huh what?!" he said wiping the drool as he noticed she heard him mumbling in his sleep. "You can take the rest of the day off if you're tired.. I'll finish up the samples" she smiled petting his head. He remained silent for awhile before thanking her and packing his stuff.  
"Man..." he said sighing "Just when things were getting good.." he said saying goodbye.

**(To be continued shortly..)**


	4. Our little Secret

_**Here it is.. lol Enjoy (:**_

"_..I did something.." "What man spit it out? You get someone pregnant again?" Brad said waiting for a response. "No man.. Worse..I think I killed a girl.." "What..How the hell did you do that?" "Remember when I told you lately I've been really strong? She pissed me off in bed" "So you hit the bitch?!"  
"Hey hey.. I was having a hard day okay" he said covering the phone so no one would hear him._

"_This is fuckin serious Cj how you going to tell the cops?" he said driving around the corner._

"_I'm not going to jail man.. Not there fuck no.. Just hurry up and get here.. No one has to know" he said sounding worried. "I'm doing this as a friend.. But I don't know how I'm going to handle this if you get found out" he said pulling up to the drive way and hanging up the phone. "..Where did you take her?" Brad said stepping out his sports car and handing him the keys. "Dirt-trail forest…She's in the sewer tunnel" "Oh that's real original.. Let's hope no one went to search yet he said grabbing a shovel from the garage. Cj sighed before driving with him into the forest looking for the location. "Man I better not get a flat tire going through here or you're paying.." Brad complained. "Shut up dude we're here" he said getting out and walking over to the opening and looking down. "Ew it smells.. Nice you wrapped her in garbage bags..REAL CRIMINAL LIKE.." Brad said trying to break the awkwardness. "..Well keep yelling like that I might kill you too" he said glaring at him. "Excuse me bitch?" he said crossing his arms. "You forget I can easily get the cops here right now.. Just because your paranoid don't take that shit out on me.. I'm helping you remember?" he said defending himself. "Sorry.. Let's just hurry up and do this.." he said opening the lid to the sewer and throwing the body up to Brad. "Oh that's fuckin sick" he said running from the tossed body. "Man just deal and put it in the back.." he said climbing up the ladder of the sewer. "My car will smell like dead body fool then I will get framed..Haven't you seen the movies?!" he said putting the bag in the back. Cj sighed before getting back in the car and driving away._

_ "Make sure the bag is down so no one can see" he said taking off onto the highway. "Yaya.. Where we taking this to?" Brad said holding his nose. "My cousin owns a slaughter farm about an hour from here.. He'll take care of this for me" he said looking at him. "..You're real fucked up I tell you.. I'm getting you counseling I swear.." he said scooting over a bit. Cj smiled as his phone rang "Hey answer that for me" he said trying to concentrate on driving. "Hello Cj's phone" Brad said answering it. "Brad give Cj the phone fool" Britt said yelling into the phone. "Now now.. That's not nice.. He's busy can I take a message?" he said trying to be polite. "I said.. Get him on the phone before I come down there and kick your white ass" she said tapping her fingers on the counter. "Well damn bitch get some tampons" he said handing the phone to Cj. "Hello.." "Just where the hell are you?" she said in an angry tone. "..Me and Brad are doing something.." he said looking over at Brad who was making don't give shit away hand motions. "Nigga you were supposed to pick me up thirty minutes ago.." she said back. "Oh shit.. I forgot uh.. Can you get a ride home?" he said turning into to the slaughter farm. "You think if I could I'd be on the phone with your ass.. You lame excuse of a cousin.." "Hey look I gotta go talk to you later" he said hanging up before she could bitch more. "..Those poor animals" Brad said putting his face on the window. "shut up you eat more cheeseburgers than a fat man who starved for three days.." he said getting out of the car to face his cousin. "Hey brother what's crackin?" His cousin said going to hug him as Cj rolled his eyes. Brad laughed at them because they look so much alike only his cousin has a huge afro. "Shut up Brad.."  
"And who might this fine man be?" His cousin said taking a good look at him. "Listen.. I'm not gay or anything" he said trying not to offend him. "Neither am I .." he said raising his brow. "So you got the bag right?" "Yeah it's in the back" he said dragging it into the slaughter room in the barn. "Hey you coming Brad?" Cj said looking back at him leaning against the car. "Fuck no I said I would come not watch the body get decomposed and chopped up..You trippin'" Brad said giving him a dirty look. "Fine stay out here.. Don't go I'll be right back" he followed his cousin as he opened the bag to get a horrid scent blood mixed with the scent of rotting parts and shit. "Lord have mercy this thing smells worse than your cousins mom.." he said laughing. "Don't be joking about Britt's mom.. She might be an alcoholic but she doesn't smell half as bad as this thing" he said helping him put It in the wood chipper. "Stand back!" he said running as Cj ran for it. He was too late for some of the blood splattered on his clothing and face. "Oh man that's so fucking sick" Brad said looking from the door way. "GET BACK TO THE CAR" Cj said pointing. "MAN WHAT A RUSH" his cousin said wiping the blood from his face. "You crazy son of a bitch" Cj said watching the body grinded into dust.. "Go clean yourself up and throw those clothes away" Cj said thanking him. "Man.. Don't ever come here again with no dead girls I can't go to jail I got cows to slaughter and chickens to cook" he said smiling with his snaggle tooth. Cj gave him a disgusted look before heading off back to the car. Brad was in the driver's seat with his feet in the window..Talking to some girl on his cell phone. "Man get your feet out the window that's not cool" he said getting in. "HEY… It's my car and you put a dead body in the back it don't get must smellier than that" he said putting his feet down to drive. "Hey..Thanks again.." Cj said looking out the window. "No problem buddy.." Brad smiled._

_  
Casey picked the phone up and looked at it.. As he looked at Jess' number and gulped.  
__**This is my big chance..**_

_He dialed and waiting for a response as she picked up and said hello.  
"Hey Jess.. Uh.. How are you..?" he said nervously.  
"I'm great Casey is there something you need to tell me..?" she asked _

"_Uh.. No just seeing how you were doing..I guess"  
__**C'mon say it **_

"_Oh.. Well Haha.. We just saw each other at work you already miss me?" she said teasing him._

"_Yeah.. So um.."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You want to.. Go out today?" he said nervously. She smiled before answering him "Yeah I would like it but.. It's a friend date right? .." she asked out of curiosity. "Oh of course It is.." he said sounding a bit let down. "I guess I'll see you later then? Pick me up around 7" she said before hanging up.  
Jess had always liked him a lot but she has a secret and it blocked out all her love interests.. This secret always ruined it and if she was even caught dating her co-working there could be trouble. _

"_Wow your car's fucked up.." Miko said looking at the broken windows  
"I now have to stick my mail in a bucket" Matt said crossing his arms.  
"Haha.. That's real ghetto.. She must have been really serious.."_

"_Can we not talk about it..?" he said waiting for his car to finish in shop. "Well I got a second job I think.." Miko said changing the subject. "Oh really? Like what..?" "Gunna edit music and make some beats down at the studio" he said pulling his phone out. "Well damn.. I work at a damn construction center..So you have it good.." he said putting his hands in his pockets. "I have two jobs.. My boss hates me.. I might not get the job.. And I live with a bunch of annoying family..Does that sound good to you?" he said giving him a serious look. "Oh.. Right sorry I'm just paranoid..Didn't mean it that way" he said reassuring him._

"_What do you want hoe" Cori said answering the phone. "Dayum.. Mean ass no hello?" Miko said answering back. "I'm kind of in the middle of a date here..So shut your ass" she said whispering in the phone so he wouldn't hear her cussing. "Ew ...Is he blind?..Just kidding..I love you.. Not really" he said rambling. "…Yeah that's what I thought..Well call me back later we're at the fair" she said hanging up._

"_Ryan darling lets go on the teacups.." she said holding onto his arm. "Uh sure" he said smiling._

_It was a rather over-cast day at the fair.. It didn't seem to bother them though it was quiet beautiful._

"_It seems It might rain today" Ryan said looking up at the sky. "Great.. I hope my hair will be okay.." she said putting her hood up. "Haha.. I'm sure it will..Either way you look beautiful" he said getting out of the tea cup and walking her to the cotton candy stand. "Is it me or are you being overly nice to me today?" she smiled before sticking her finger in the cotton. "Not at all.. I thought I was being regularly nice" she said taking some as she ran over to the fares wheel. They took a seat..As he noticed she didn't put on her strap "That's dangerous.. You should put it on" he said worried. "Nah no one ever uses them.. Besides I have good balance" she said sitting up straight and smiling. He sighed before giving up as he set one hand on her lap just in case. "So I was thinking.." he said trying to break the silence.. "I got a new place.. Thought maybe you'd like to move in with me…?" he was hoping for a yes but she looked quiet lost in thought. "I mean I understand if it's a –'' "Shh that's great.. Can I have some time to think about it?" she said honestly. "Don't feel obligated to do so okay..?" he said grabbing her chin. Her heart skipped before jerking back causing his hat to fall off into the wind. "Oh shit.. My favorite hat" he said trying not to get out of his seat. They were at the top of the fares wheel which would result into a nasty fall. Cori knew how bad he wanted the hat..So without hesitation she stood straight up jumping off the fares wheel into the thin air everyone around was inhaling. Ryan tried to stop her but he couldn't believe his eyes when she suddenly threw her hand out and was being carried by the wind. She glided through the air as she fell trying to reach the hat until it was in arms reach. She grabbed it as all the people around her screamed and gasped.. She now noticed she had exposed her true nature to everyone.  
__**Oh shit.. What am I gunna do now.. Just concentrate on not falling..Shit shit shit.. How could I be so stupid..Jumping off like that**_

_Ryan watched her fall as his heart stopped knowing he was totally helpless in saving her but he didn't want things to end this way.. He couldn't.. He jumped mid off the Fares wheel in mid air knowing there was a slight change they'd die together or he wouldn't catch up. She threw air against her back as she stopped in midway and caught Ryan.. The force was so heavy she fell straight into the bounce n' jump with him. He soon noticed her eyes closing as he shook her.. "CORI ..." he said getting worried. She opened her eyes being a slight bright light blue before evaporating into dark brown. "Whoa what the hell was that about?!" he said wide eyed. "Uh… Here's your hat" she said handing it to him. "We need to get out of here now.. I'll explain things later.." she said taking his hand and running out the of bounce n' jump that was nearly deflated. She ran out back of the fair where she met meets with a hill as she made the wind carry him clear over the parking lot setting him down gently. He struggled a bit but he didn't scream.. He watched as she flew straight to the ground besides him as she buried her head in her hoodie.  
"You're not mortal.." he said getting his keys out. "Humans make me sick.. They will never accept us creatures for who we are.." she said crying quietly. "I couldn't ever stop loving you.. Even if you weren't human.. But I just feel out of place not knowing.. You didn't even bother to tell me?"he said leaning down next to her. "I thought you'd get scared and run away like the rest…" she said looking at him..  
"Not all are the same ya?" he smiled before holding out his hand. "Is there anything else unworldly you can you're not telling me about?" he said chuckling. "I don't understand.. You still love me?..I can.. Shift move.. Throw air as you can see.. Elementalist.. Not a vampire or anything of that kind for sure.." "Yes I still love you.. So there's more of you?!" he said excited. "Not many left.. Most were killed..But I know a few.. Elementalists have a weakness though.. Whatever they specialize in.. The opposite.. Is their weakness.." "So like..For say if you could use water..You'd be weak near fire?" he questioned. "Yeah.. But some actually have the ability to wield fire and water.. But wind could be their weakness.. It all depends on the person.." she said getting up. "My weakness… Cannot be revealed.. There are open ears here with could give them an advantage…" she said looking around. Ryan took it all in.. As he placed his hands over his head giving it some thought.. "You alright?" she said looking at him. "Yeah I just.. I never thought I'd get to date someone like this.." "Like what.." she said looking at him funny.. "Nothing.. I just.." "It's okay I know what you meant.." she said getting into the car. "Right.." he said starting the car and taking off._

"_You never called me…" Lauren said holding a bottle of alcohol in one hand as she walked towards his front door. "You're such a.." Matt said locking the door and running to get something. "Don't fuck with me.. Just open the door already.." she said leaning her face against the screen part of it. "You need to leave okay.. I don't have the money to repair more stuff.." he said looking at her present form.. "Ugh so you drink more than usual now I see..?" Matt said opening the door to pick her off her knees. "You don't love me..What's the point of not drinking?" she said laughing. He didn't say anything before taking a wet rag and cleaning up her face. "Mm.. You do care.." she said grinning. "I'm doing this because you obviously can't drive.. You're in no state to even go anywhere..The cops won't be as easy on you either.."  
_

_"Kind man… But you talk too much.." she said turning over and trying to embrace him. "Lauren…" he sighed before trying to remove her..But she wouldn't budge.. "I know your secret..I haven't and will never tell.." she said with slurred speech. "..H-How.. Did you know ..?" He said shocked.. "Psh.. When we uh.. You had claws.. Plus I got up around midnight..And heard howling.. Yeah you were curled up naked on the couch…Only one explanation for that my dear…" she said laughing.. "..If you tell anyone.. I'll kill you." He said glaring. "Ha.. I find it flattering you even say that.. After I just spilled my heart out.. To think I fucked a werewolf.." she said getting off him and trying to find her cell phone. "..You really need to pull yourself together.." "Says the man who is only into one night stands.." "Look it wasn't a one night stand.. I just can't date.. With this condition okay?!" "You can fuck but you can't date what kind of shit is that?" she said trying to defend herself. "I have needs just as humans do ...Okay?" "Whatever..That's just more excuses..Is that what you are? An Excuse?" she said shoving him away as she got up to face the door. He went to throw her out before a mysterious animal made its way to the door and rushed past Lauren to bite Matt. Matt tried to shake the dog of as blood trickled down his wrist.. A chain reaction.. As Matt's eyes were now red instead of brown.. Lauren turned around to face what had to have been the most awkward scene. She ran outside only to fall into the grass.. She struggled to the car before falling again. The dog only growled being tossed out of the house as matt busted what was left of the door off and straight into the grass. "What the hell are you doing to that dog!?" Lauren yelled from the grass.  
"He's not a dog ... He's a shape shifter you idiot.." Matt yelled as his claws appeared tearing away at the dog.. Before the dog itself shifted into Matt. "You foul beast.. I'll kill you for-ever laying a hand on that girl.. She doesn't deserve that.." The man said punching him and throwing him back a few feet._

"_What the fuck you were gunna hit me?!" Lauren said getting up "Oh hell no.." she said running over to him as Matt repelled her back into the grass. She was knocked out this time before lastly seeing Matt and the shape shifter fighting. "Did she really deserve that?!" The man's voice became fierce. "No.. She doesn't.. But the thing inside me.. Doesn't love anyone.. It only hurts those who hurt me.." He said coldly. _

"_THERES NO EXCUSE.." the man said punching him deadest in the face sending him on his back.  
Matt tried to catch his breath before being getting too frustrated to fight back.. He was right she didn't deserve it but.. It couldn't be helped could it? The man shifted to his regular form as it was Will.. The Diner manager.. The last person he would expect to see right now.. "So you're a shape shifter huh?" he said smirking. "Well.. I've been searching for Lauren all over.. I got a call she was drunk.. So my automatic response to seeing you trying to shove her out the door made me lose it.." he said stepping on his chest. Matt tried to remove his foot but struggled.. He might have just been too powerful.. But matt wasn't fully werewolf at the time either.. "We'll meet again.. If you really love that girl… You'll do the right thing.. If not.. I'll kill you.. Best believe.." he said removing his foot to take off. "I'll leave the girl with you…Lets just see how responsible you're.." he then vanished with not another word.  
__**Lauren… I'm sorry.. I really am..**_

He looked over at her body unconscious.. He then slowly got up before picking her up to head inside the door less house. He sighed before putting her in his bed "Great another thing to fix.." he smiled.

Sam walked up to the vampire club with his make up on and darker clothing to fit in. He was quite nervous.. It wasn't in his character to do such things.. Especially anything involving vampires.

He knew his girlfriend only wanted what was best for him but he right now he needed to get his mind off her. He walked into the bar as he was eyed by many but he payed no mind to it just walking over to a small table. He felt a bit uncomfortable walking in by himself with no one.. But wasn't that was he came for? To find someone? "Hey you here alone..?" Justin said walking up to him as Sam gave him the "Who me?" face. "Uh..Y-yeah.." he said looking up at the man no, vampire. "Don't be so afraid I didn't come to feed off you or anything.. You just seem really sad.. What's a nice dude like you doing here?" he questioned. "..I don't know.. Just trying to fit in I guess.. I'm not so nice.." he said trying to put himself down.

"Nonsense.. I can take one good look at you and know you haven't done a bad thing in your life" he smiled. "Really..?" he tried to smile. "Ah..A smile...So much better" "You here alone too?" "Yeah too many stuck up people in here.. Not any fun" he teased. "Surprising.." "How so?" Justin asked him.

He rubbed the side of his arm looking back and forth "You seem like a ladies' man that's all..In a good way that's all.." he said trying not to offend him. "Haha.. No I'm not too friendly with them.. Cheer up man you seem tense" "My girlfriend just passed away and I got fired from work.." he said starting conversation. "That blows.. Sorry for you loss.." "Nah she was my girlfriend but we had an argument so it's not anything to sulk over.." "Well she must have been stupid to argue with someone such as yourself..Let me get you a drink" he said getting up to go to the bar. Sam slightly blushed as the man he just met didn't seem so bad.. "Thanks.." he said taking it. "No problem just stay away from the group over there.. They'll fuck you life more than it already is ya'get?" "Uh yeah.. So your name..?" Sam asked.  
"Justin.. Pleasure.." he said shaking his hand. "My names Sam.." "What a nice name.." "You're lying" he said with a laugh. "No really.." "Erhm.. Well thank you then.." he said. "Well ...It was nice meeting you.." Justin said getting up from the table. "Wait…" Sam said standing up. "Something on your mind?" he said playing It casual. Sam took his hand writing his phone number down; Justin smiled as the ink slightly burned. "That doesn't hurt right?" Sam asked worried. "Nah...Thanks though..I'll give you a call sometime" he said giving him a farewell.

**Guess this day isn't so bad..**

"Andy" Mal called out from the door as he walked up to her yard. "You're looking good" she said flashing him a smile. "Not as good as you" he said staring. "Uh..Haha.." she said fixing her dress.

"So movies right..?" He said taking her hand as she got lost in thought thinking of what if questions.  
"Or no?" he said looking back at her. "Oh uh..Yes lets go" she said getting a grip on his hand.

"Your human right..?" Mal asked nervously "Why of course.." "Not that you can't be! I just.."  
"Afraid?" "Something like that.."  
"So tell me a bit about yourself" he said trying to start conversation. "Well.. I am just me?.. Err I love animals.. I love a lot of things.. Parents were killed by vampires..So I don't have much family" she said looking at the rocks on the ground as they walked. "Sorry to hear that.. You seem to be doing a great job though.." he said trying to turn it positive. "Yeah.. I am..So how about you? I've heard a bit about your family..." she said "Heh.. Yeah my family is dead.. Besides my sister and grandma.." "Your sister is very nice" she said looking at him. "She's nice..But she's a bit bossy.." he laughing "You should know you're friends.." "You with anyone right now..?" she said not knowing how'd he answer. "Uhm.. I'm single you could say.." "What do you mean you could say?.. Just like one night stands right..?" she questioned.

"No girl I've met in this town is worth more than a one night stand.." he said defending himself. "That's harsh.. But there are one good girls in this town.. Other than the slutty ones.." "I know..I happen to be walking with one right now" he said smirking. She blushed looking the other way before they got in line for the movie. They saw a scary move.. There was nothing she hadn't seen so they went for that.

"How did you like it?" he asked her as she looked to be having a good time. "It was great" she giggled before thanking him. Her automatically response was to hug but she stopped herself because she didn't know why she tried. "You can hug me I don't mind" he said pulling her in. She hugged him feeling a bit embarrassed but happy. "I should take you home now.." he said walking her back. "We should do this again sometime" he said looking at the surroundings as it was getting dark.

"Casey.. You came.." Jess said opening the door. "Y-yeah.." he said as he dropped the flowers and hugged her. "Casey.." Jess said wide eyed. "I love you.." "You what.." she said starting to get warm.

"..I don't care if you don't love me back but I've been in with you since the day I started working with you.." he said confessing. "..Ah" she said hugging back. "You can fire me if.." "Shut up.. I love you" she said smirking before inviting him in for coffee. "You know.. You're not supposed to have any relationship with your boss.." she said looking the other way as she bit down on her nail. "Yeah but I can't fight what I feel.. And it kills me not to be able to talk to you at work.." he said putting his hand on his forehead.

"I uh.. I have something to say.." "What? What's wrong?" he said standing up as she looked down at the floor indecisive. She then opened her mouth the reveal her fangs as he his arms dropped and his heart stopped. "You.. Can't love me Casey.. Do you see why now?" she said holding her shirt. "You're a..Vampire.. So what?" he said smiling. She looked at him funny before smiling herself. "I couldn't love you any different.. You are still you.." he said kissing her as a tear dropped down her warm cheek.

"You Casey are not who I thought you are.." she said "Judgmental..Nah...Vampires are hot" he joked.  
"But I must ask how do you work n daylight?" he questioned. "I am a reverse vampire.. I make blood not suck it.. But if I'm.." she stopped grabbing her nose as if she was having a heart attack. "Jess?!" he said getting her tissues before she exploded.. There was blood everywhere.. She was embarrassed it happened at such a time. "Were you going to tell me.. You get giant nose bleeds when you're over emotional?" he said looking at her blouse covered in blood as she covered her nose. She nodded before taking the towel and cleaning herself up. "Is there any way to prevent this..?" he asked looking worried.  
"I..Can bite someone and the blood will transfer to the other.. Causing their stress to vanish for a short period.." she said sounding sad. "You should have told me.." he said holding out his neck. "No no.. I could never do that to you!" she said as she was picked up. "You can.. I don't mind.. I want you too!" he said arguing back. She sighed before giving in as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bit him.  
It was painful for a slight second but it felt good as she released what was left of her overflow of blood.  
"Oh my god.." he said groaning. She wiped her mouth as she looked up at him.. "Are you okay..?"

"I'm great.." he said smiling. He set her down as she got a mop to clean the blood up. "Go take a shower so I can take you out..I'll clean this up" he said taking the mop. "Thank you.." she said walking to her room.

Mal panicked as they stepped to her door she didn't know if she could make a move or back down.  
Finally she came to a decision as she grabbed his shirt kissing him and pushing him onto the porch swing. "Mal.." he said laughing "What..You're making me look bad" she smirked. "You seemed to innocent I didn't see this coming.." he said stroking her hair. "What..I am a woman not a little girl!" she said rubbing her hands on his shirt. "Of course.." he said letting her have her way with him.  
**(To be continued...)**

**Phew done.. Welp I like Jess' and Kain's scene it make me all fuzzy inside :3**

**Though Cori's flying and Mal's dominance is hot..**


	5. Could It be?

**Yeah I know.. You want a sex scene.. Well this isn't like the other one *cough* sort of besides.. Someone might read this and be like wow.. Very descripted.. Yeah I'll write a fricken sex book lol **

**Hopefully this doesn't suck too bad.. I was holding back..Anyways Enjoy.**

"You don't think I'm in this for sex right?" Andy said giving her a worried face.  
"No I think you're a very sweet guy.." she said laughing as she started to open the front door.

He sighed before following her in to her rather mid-size house. "You have kids..?" he asked looking around. "One..But don't worry she's only here on weekends" she said shutting the door as she pushed him down onto the couch. "I've never been with a mom before.." he teased.  
"Shut up you're older than me" she said kissing him as she untied her hair.. It was colored a brown-ish red and shoulder length as her eyes were a darker shade of brown. "Your hair smells nice" he said smiling at her as she pushed her tongue in and out of his mouth. "Just stop talking" she said as she unbuttoned her blouse letting him get a better view at her. His expression told all, but he didn't say anything at all.  
"Is it that bad?" she said covering herself as she now felt uncomfortable. "No you told me not to say anything yeah?" he said smiling as he took her to what looked to be a guest bedroom. "In here..?" she said doubtful. "What? I'm sure your guests won't mind sleeping in a bed full of" Mal cut in saying his name.  
"What? I was going to say sin" he said smirked.  
"My rooms this way.." she said throwing her shirt off trailing her clothing down the hallway. Her room was bigger than the other and had a pink theme, it only seemed fitted. "Nice place.." he said looking around as his eyes looked at everything in sight. He looked over at the bed to see her waving a finger trying to act like she knew what she was doing.

He let her take his shirt off feeling down his stomach, touching his neck and lips before heading towards his pants. He laid back on the bed as she struggled getting them off as she soon tossed them to the side.

She smiled before looking up at him; he gave her permission to access the one place that most girls saw more than any other body part. She took in as much as possible starting out slow she took in more as she adjusted. "Don't tease me.." he said grabbing the back of her head gripping her hair.  
"I'll do whatever I want" she said choking, and pulling back out. "Heh" he said looking the other way.  
She glared before doing it harder as he grunted out in pleasure. "Don't heh me bitch" she before she felt him cum in her mouth. She spit most of it out as she looked at him with a funny look.

"You didn't tell me you were going to.." he got up before throwing her down on the bed.  
He looked in her eyes with interest as he undressed what was left of her clothing and threw it to the side as If it was nothing. "What are you staring at?" She said smirking before pulling him down into a kiss.  
"Your human" he said smelling her neck, she was a bit freaked out by his comment but she went with it as she let him take control. He traced lines on her chest feeling them, before taking one to his mouth and licking around it. He then licked down her stomach and came back to bite on her lower jaw line. She pulled up feeling a bit heated and discomfort; he spread her legs as she wanted anything but that. "Wait um.." she said stalling him before he stuck his finger over her mouth telling her she was safe. She sat back as he inserts his index finger passing her folds as he went straight for her middle section. She bit her lip back suppressing her sounds, she tried thinking of happy things but it just didn't work with him. She was too aroused to get it off her mind as she grabbed the sheet beneath her asking him to continue. He used his fingers to penetrate what little he could before carefully sticking in another after she adjusted to it, as he would pull back and then shove back in. She cried out as he didn't stop, he hit her core after some time causing her come accidently but heavy.  
"And here I thought you didn't like it.." He said taking his fingers out to lick them. Her eyes widened as she looked away in disgust not wanting to ruin the moment. "I like you.." he smiled before being pulled down she flipped him to his back as she sat on top of him. "Are you in a hurry..?" he teased.  
"Shut up.." she said shaking as she placed a hand on his stomach for support before grabbing his manhood and pressing it against her. She then slowly placed it in before trying to get used to the feeling, she then rocked back and forth as he watched her. "Your..Making me sick" she said sweating before going a bit faster. "Are you okay..?" he said kissing her forehead as she moved back. "I just met you this isn't right" she said going a bit faster. "Mal.. Don't think.. This is not just a moment it's a memory" he said holding her back as she started feeling better. He helped her before she reached her limit and came falling back on the bed. He took advantage of the time she was resting as he changed positions spreading her legs wide enough to place himself between as he adjusted himself inside once more.  
"Oh geez.." she said hitting the headboard as he placed his hands to the side the bed hovering over her body. He didn't hesitate to start out fast as he grunted trying to push all the way into her wet cavern.  
She moaned between thrusts, as he slowed down then went faster. "Andy..Ah...Don't stop.." she said clawing away at his back. "What do you want?" he said smirking.  
"I ..." she said trying to find the words before he pushed in harder "Ah.. Fuck me" she said tried to move with him, he pushed one more time too tired to continue as he came, causing her to do the same.  
"You weren't bad for your second time" he said before pulling the covers over them as they drifted into sleep.

"You're awake.." Matt said looking at Lauren who rolled out of bed.  
"I had the craziest dream.." she said looking away from him not wanting to see his expression.  
"Really? What was it about" he said smiling at her, she was startled to see a smile on such a person.  
"Uh.. It's nothing.." she said glaring at him still not believing he was actually happy.  
"Aw ..Please?" he said trying to get her to talk as she finally caved in.  
"You were fighting with a dog..I don't remember most I think I got knocked out" she said putting her shirt on as she walked to the kitchen. "What a crazy dream..Hey but that's why it's called a dream" he smirked.  
"You made me breakfast..." she said looking at the table that was neatly set. "Yeah I remember this was your favorite right?" he asked her sitting her down at the table. She looked at the pancakes and strawberries before taking a bite not showing any signs of liking it. "Is it good" he said getting in her face. "It would be hella better if you backed the fuck up" Lauren said getting up from the table.  
He didn't say anything because she knew if there was one thing about her, she never forgot no matter how drunk she got. "Look..I'm sorry for being.. A" he said looking for insults in the back of his mine.  
"Jerk? Asshole? Bitch? Prick?" she said naming some trying to make him feel bad he sighed before agreeing with her. "Yeah..I just didn't want you involved" he said trying get her to stay, she sat down on couch as she crossed her legs. "You know you can't always be alone.. That makes you bitter.. Save the I don't want to get you hurt speech because you know damn well I don't care what happens to me" she said yelling. "..Lauren.. I care.. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you.." he said gripping his shirt. "I love you.. How could you drive me away like that? Do you have any idea how I fucking feel?" she said standing up to him as she got in his face. She wasn't a pushover and nothing else could convince her, he leaned in kissing her as he grabbed her backside. She didn't pull away, if there was one way to get out of a mess was this. She smiled in between the kiss asking his mouth for entrance as she her tongue plunged inside his mouth exploring. She rubbed his head as he closed his eyes not knowing when to let go, as she pulled back panting. "I forgive you.." She said hugging him.  
Matt smirked to himself as all she really needed was love.  
**I should have thought of this earlier**  
"Get your clothes on I'm taking you out" he said walking to the bathroom to get ready.  
"..Aye" she said touching her lip with a smile.

"Krys get that table for me over there" Britt said cleaning dishes.  
"Um okay.." I said getting my notepad out and pen and walking over to the table.  
**I know he did it, all those girls. The way he lures them in then rapes and kills him, could only be the work of him no doubt.  
**"Who?" I said out loud accidently. The man looked at me funny before asking himself the same question. He pulled his newspaper down to look at me, as I looked back at him.  
"Oh sorry I meant what can I get you this morning?" I said smiling.  
"I'll have a coffee.." He said not wanting anything else before I rolled my eyes walking back to fill the order. "You heard that girl's missing right..?" Cori said looking at Britt. I was curious to know if It had anything to do with what I overheard earlier. "Um.. I hear she was last seen with your cousin" Cori said looking away. "Pfft that fool can't kill anyone..He's too dumb" she said defending him.  
"If you say so" Cori smirked before going to take more orders.  
"Everything okay with ..Andy?" Britt said looking over at Mal who looked giddy.  
"Yes.. Everything is fine" She said biting back her smile. "You know.." Britt said getting rather jealous.  
"He's not into girls like you.. It's just the sex" She said as Mal's smiled wiped clear off her face.  
**Heh.. That's what I thought..  
**"What is it now..?" Will said annoyed as he put his book down to stare Britt down.  
"..I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore" She said crossing her arms holding back in anger. "You don't mean that" he said giving her a face in disbelief.  
"Don't fuck with me I'm serious.." Britt answered back.  
"We fucked yesterday..What more do you want?" he said being cocky. She picked up a book throwing It at him, as he dodged it.  
"You still think I'm playing?" she said picking something else up.  
"You're the one who didn't want a relationship.. You said strictly sex is sex is it not?" he said picking the items off the floor. "..Yeah but.." she said glaring at him. "But?" he said questioning her.  
"Ah fuck you.. I didn't know you liked Krys.. The girl doesn't like anyone.." she said trying to switch the subject. "I don't care.. If it means anything to you.. She will never be anything more than a friend" he said trying to reassure her. "I thought you loved me.." she said looking down before taking off.  
Will sighed not knowing if to take off to stop her and make a big scene, or if he should wait.  
Britt took off with no hesitation asking someone to cover her shift as she pushed through the doors to her car. "..Ugh damn it.." she said remembering the only place to go was home. She just had to get a few things then she'd go to her cousin Cj's for awhile she planned.  
She opened the door to see her mom passed out on the couch with liquor in hand.  
"Damn it momma get up.." She said waking her up as her mother laughed an evil laugh.  
"Child I thought I told you to come home a long time ago.." she said trying to grab her shirt as she rolled onto the ground. "Mama.. Your drunk again.. You need to stop..Look at you can't even see straight" Britt said helping her up before her mom hit her upside the head with the glass bottle.  
"Now listen here.. I'm not drunk.. You do as your told and make me something.." She said threatening her as Britt held her bleeding forehead. "What the fuck!" Britt said slapping her back before realizing what she had done. "You're the devils child.." her mother said glaring at her.. "No you never took care of me.. You've done nothing but abuse me when I try to help you.." she said crying. "No fuckin more you're on your own this time" she said going to her room to get her stuff.  
"No wait baby.." her mother called as she laid on the ground struggling.  
"What mama you want me to send you to hell?!" she said yelling from the other room.  
"No baby.. I love you please don't leave.." She said sounding innocent as Britt turned around to face her mother. "What did you say?..Heh you're so drunk I know you don't mean that" she said being doubtful.  
"Please.. It's the demon that is making me this way..I don't want to be alone.." she said crying.  
"What the fuck..? Demon... Oh no you're so going to the hospital" She said trying to pick her back onto the sofa. "No please.. Just stay with me.." she said holding onto her waist. Britt sighed not knowing what to do as the only right thing to do is to stay and take care of her. "Alright mama.. But if you ever hit me like that again I'm sending you to early grave" she said going to cook her something to eat.

"Hey Britt" Cj said picking up the phone and waiting for a response.  
"..She did it again" she said speaking into the phone as she watched her mom poke at her food.  
"You alright..?" he asked out of curiosity.  
"..Hurts a little but I couldn't leave her.. I'd feel even more shitty.. But do you mind coming to get me later?" she asked him hoping to get away.  
"Sure.. Seven okay?" he said trying to maintain his driving.  
"Don't be late again or I'll..." "Yaya I know bitch me out" he smiled.  
"Well I gotta go to work now so see you later.." he said hanging up.  
Cj sighed putting his cell down as he got out of the car heading into the door of the studio.  
"..Hey meet our new co-worker" The manager said greeting Cj as he set his bags down to check out Miko. He got up from his seat shaking Cj's hand, as Cj was a bit curious to why he got the job.  
"Nice to meet you.." Cj said a bit glaring into distance.  
"Kay" he said smiling before taking his seat to mess with all the music effects.  
"Cj this is your partner for now, show him around and meet me in my office later we need to talk" his boss said leaving the room. "No offense or anything but how did you get this job..You don't look very educated.." Cj said glaring at him with dislike as he waited for an answer.  
"I never knew it was any of your business but since you'd like to know.. I got this job by obviously looking more educated than you because I know you had to go to school for this right?" he said smiling at him showing no signs of anger. ".. Fuck you get the beat ready while I go get someone rookie" Cj said slamming the door behind him almost breaking it off the hinges. Miko smirked as he brought back a girl who was a beginning artist as she introduced herself to Miko. He didn't say anything but she shook her hand feeling a bit nervous as she smiled at him. "Haha.. You must be new" she said entering the booth.  
"Yeah.. But It's not a disadvantage..So uh start singing so I can get an idea of a beat.. If you will" he asked kindly as Cj only watched with doubtful thoughts. She tapped her mic getting ready to sing as she opened her mouth and looked at the lyrics. Miko liked her voice she was quite good, not amazing but alright. He listened to it as a beat started to pop in his mind and he then pressed a few buttons and asked her to stop. "Heh.." Cj said as he watched him play the beat. She liked it as she moved her head around to the beat trying to fit in the lyrics, as it actually fit really well. "Well well.. Might have yourself a new hit single there mama.." Cj said coming in to flirt with her. Miko felt a little disgusted but shocked to see she actually took the hug but then came out to thank him. "Nah it's cool.. Just doing my job.." he said trying to play it off as he leaned back In his chair. "Well I don't think you'll mind me taking you to diner then?" she said as Cj jerked his head over. Miko knew it got to Cj so he thought what better way to ruin that big ego of his than to go with her. "Sure.." he said gladly accepting it.  
"I thought we had plans though.." Cj said crossing his arms.  
"Maybe some other time" she said blowing him off as she promised she meet up with Miko later before heading out the door. "What the fuck.." Cj said looking at him knowing what he was doing.  
"Oh .. I didn't know she was yours..Mm.. I'm sure she must have a thing for rookies then" he said getting up. "You .." Cj said heading off to his boss's office.  
"Oh yeah Cj.. Um I needed to tell you.. This whole you being last scene with our last client is making me curious.. You don't have sexual relationships with your co-workers do you?" he asked a bit curious.  
"No at all.." He said not showing any emotion towards the topic.  
".. What were you doing then?" he said with a questioned look almost as if he didn't believe so.  
"I was simply walking her to her car.. And we made plans to go over her lyrics and help her with vocals" he said making up a lie fast. "Ah seems adequate" his boss said ending it.  
"Well sir.. If you need me my cells on me.. I gotta go pick up a family member of mine" he said leaving.  
"Finally" Britt said running out the house as Cj waved to her.  
"What took you so long?" she said wiping the sweat from her forehead as she looking at him in frustration. "Work.. You know.. People who make good money have to work long hours" he teased.  
She hit his shoulder asking him to talk to her mom as she ran to her to get her stuff.  
"If it isn't my little nephew.." Britt's mom said wavering.. She got up from the table washing her dish.  
".. Little? You hit your daughter again.. What did I tell you last time?" he said crossing his arms.  
"Oh shut up you un grateful bastard.. She needs it.. She's out of control.." She said going off topic.  
"You're crazy aunt.. You don't want to accept she exceeds you on so many levels in life you never got to live because you were too busy being a lazyass drunk ass nigger" he said defending his cousin.  
"Haha.. HAHAHAHA.. haha.. You think I'm jealous of that bitch.. I gave birth to that bitch and I can take her right out.." She said pointing a finger in his face as his anger built up inside.  
"Get your finger out my face aunt.. If I get mad I'm not trying to get something started in here.." he said lowing her hand gently. "Get your hands off me!" She said slapping her as he didn't flinch. She glared at him with those crazy eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. "You've got a devil too boy GET RID OFF IT.. Before it gets rid of you.." she threatened. Cj laughed as he thought she had complete gone out her mind. "Now mama don't touch your nephew!" Britt said slapping her hand back as she got in front of Cj.  
".. Get out.. Just get out of here NOW" her mother said pushing her as she went backwards.  
"OH HELL NO.." Britt said pushing her back "I'm done bitch.. I'm fuckin out" Britt stormed off taking her bag with her as she headed towards the car. "Look what you did" Cj said shaking his head walking away.

She looked down.. Feeling defeat as she looked out the window as her daughter left her.. The only family that was kind to her. The demon inside didn't want her family, didn't need it. All she needed was herself right? A tear fell from her dark cold cheek, her head was dizzy and her eyes were stressed out to no end as she laid down on the bed.  
"Don't worry you don't need to go back.. You can stay with me for now" Cj said driving away with her as Britt looked out the window hold her tears held in and her heartache bigger than ever before.  
"You hungry?" He said trying to clear the silence.. "Yeah" she said looking over at him with a frown.  
"Haha.. Cheer up.. I know where you want to go" he said driving towards her favorite diner.

Brad walked through the sunset fields, his hands in his pockets. The setting might have been nice but his mood was unsure, he was stressed on what was going to happen with Cj.. Was he doing the right thing?  
Or the wrong thing, he loved his friends but enough to take another's life and hide it from the rest of the world..? He walked towards the biggest tree as the wind blew harder and harder as he walked farther.  
"..I think maybe I'm over doing it.." he said talking to himself as he stood in front of the tree.  
"Heheh.. I think you may be" a voice came from the tree as she jumped down to face him.  
He was a bit startled as he didn't show signs of being scared or paniced. "Who are you..?" He said giving her a curious look. "Rosalee.. Rosalee Mendel.." she smiled as the sun set down more and more.  
The lightly shaded sky was now a darker shade of navy blue. ".. Rosalee.. What a beautiful name that is.. I don't think we've met.. You new here?" he said looking into her green orbs. Her hair shined a dark blue color, unlike any regular color. She was rather pale but tan in places, her hair to her hips as she dressed in a gothic simple lace dress.. Fit for a vampire. "Yeah.. You could say I am" she said smiling showing her teeth. Her voice was bitter sweet, but had a rather evil horse-ish tone. It was a button up dress black and pink. "You're rather unique.." He said examining her head to toe she did the same taking in his features she walked closer as she gave him a curtsy. "My name...Is Bradley.." His eyes lit up as he sat down in the grass. "You must be tired.." she said crossing her arms taking a seat next to him.  
"Yeah.. I'm fine.. Just a little stressed" he said looking down at the grass. "I can tell.. Your aura reeks of stress" she said licking her finger. "Excuse me?" he said looking at her funny as he never heard anyone talk in such a manner. ".. Pardon my manners.. Your facial expressions give it away.. Such a lovely face you have" she said griping his chin moving his head back and forth. Brad didn't move he found it rather attractive she was interested.. But was this really the time to be worrying about women? He questioned in his head. "Well.. You going to tell me what is wrong..?" she said giggling softly waiting for a reply.  
"As much as I wouldn't mind telling you.. This is big.. And this isn't something you go and tell people.. This could cost me my friend's life..." he said giving her a serious look. "..Ah.. You don't have to tell but.." She leaned in touching the side of neck on each side giving on an energy.. "What the.." Brad said opening his eyes wider before feeling energy going through his heck into his upper head and spreading towards his lower body. "....." he closed his eyes feeling relaxed as his shoulders dropped.  
"How was that?" she said removing her hands.. And watching him in amazement. "..That felt .. Great.. I feel so much better" he said opening his eyes and looking over at her. "Ah.. Better then ..I don't like such a handsome face like yours so troubled.." she said winking at him. "How did you do that..?" he said wanting to know if she was human. "..Just a little chakra medicine.. I'm a ..Um medicalist..I believe in spiritual energy.." she said touching her lip. "Ah.. That's nice.." he said smiling as he grabbed her hands, she looked at him in shock as he held them in place of his bowing in a thank you. "My pleasure" she said taking the thanks.. "So.. You going to tell me now?" she said leaning back wanting to hear the story..  
"Oh.. I see.. So he's a ..Elementalist?" she asked out of curiosity. "No.. I think.. He doesn't really know..He's just really strong that's all" he said thinking about it.  
**he must be one of them as well.. If he has strength like that he must have other hidden powers.  
.. I must know more.. But for now.. He's too interesting to ignore..  
**"Is something wrong?" Brad said looking at her as she was lost in thought.  
"Nothing.. I was just thinking about the possibilities of your friend being .. A new breed.." she said looking at him. "Need breed? I studied about this but I don't know too much yet..." he said sounding interested. ".. There are Elementalists, Vampires, Werewolves, and An unknown breed" They're said to have uncontrollable powers.. And they're unknown because they're in hiding.. Not able to seek out within the living..It's rare to see them out and about you could say.." she said going on.**  
**"..Well ha-ha.. Cj's a bit dumb I don't think he could possibly be one of these so called unknown breeds" he said reassuring her. "Ah.. Well then you don't have much to worry about.. They won't find the body if you're careful.." she drew circles in the grass as he couldn't fight his feelings as his curiosity got the better of him.. "Who are you.." he said asking once more. "The question is.. Who are all of us.. We all come from places right? What if I don't remember mine?" she said mellowing out. "Sorry to ask.." he said feeling a bit discouraged.. "No worries.. I don't blame you for wondering.. It's getting late now though.. Shall we go Bradley?" she said getting up helping him. "..It was so nice meeting you.." he said staring at her once more. "We should do it again sometime.." she said touching his collar bone.. She stuck a card in his pocked as she quickly walked away.. Leaving her sweet scent trailing through his nose.  
He smiled to himself getting ready to walk back to his car.

"My shift is over... I'm out" I said smiling at everyone as I took my outfit off and grabbed my coat putting it on. I had gotten a ride here.. And let Andy take the car back.. So I decided to take the safer walk home.. I walked through the grass meeting ends with a park.. A park filled of lily's and daisy's.  
I was my favorite park as a kid, always beautiful and smelled of expensive perfume and pollen.  
My eyes lit up as I picked a few flowers I didn't get to do often. I ran up to the light purple one sniffing it first..I wanted to pick it but the stem was too thick as I struggled.. I let it go just looking at it.  
"Having trouble?" Gabe said walking up behind me, I turned around remember the voice with a smile.  
"You came back.." I said giving him a hug he didn't expect one coming as his eyes widened.  
"Something's wrong?" I said looking up at him with worried eyes. "Nothing.." he said as I let go of him.  
".. How did you know I was here?" I asked him as I took a seat on the edge of the water fountain.  
"I can smell you from miles away.. I can feel you in my empty place my heart once beat" he said touching his chest. I was a bit fluttered as I tried to act like I didn't care. "...Sounds a bit stalkerish" I giggled. He sighed taking it as a compliment, he looked over to the side where the flowers stood flowing off the moon rays . "You like purple..Lilies?" he said with a questioning look.  
"My favorite of course.." I said looking away.. "Mm... You're interesting.." he said touching my hand as I blushed a bit inside. "You don't have to be embarrassed.." he said smirking.. "Heh .. You don't get that feeling do you?" I said giving him a dumb look. "Actually.. I do.. Something like that.." he said a bit confused. I found it cute he couldn't tell out his emotions as I started a new topic.  
"What's your favorite flower..?" I said with a smile.. "Flower..?" he said giving me a dumbfounded look.  
"Yeah.." I said laughing a bit. "You..." I stopped laughing before I heard my heart stop a bit inside.  
"Uhh.. I am not a flower" I said as my face turned a light shade of red. "..Of course you're.." he said grabbing my wrists and pulling me down. "What're you.." I said as my eyes widened he laid his head on my chest as my hair fell off the side of the fountain. "Your heart.. It sounds.. Fast" he said listening to it.  
"Yeah you're kind of you.. Know on me.." I said feeling a bit hot. "My my.. Don't have a heart attack now.. I need you alive.." he said getting off me as I had wavering thoughts. "..You thinking something right now" he said finding my facial expressions amusing. "Uhh I.. I.."  
**My thoughts led to kissing him.. But could he take a kiss without..?  
My thoughts led to just hugging him all night but.. What If someone saw us.. The sun would come up in five hours.. What if..  
**"I wish .. I could read minds..One of the powers vampires don't get.." he said touching his hand with the water.. "Can vampires get wet?" I said watching him make swirl's in the water.. "Of course.." he said looking down at the water. I didn't think before taking off my jacket.. And taking my shoes off..  
He looked up at me shocked.. "You want to do this here? I mean.. I've never given it much thought to have where I would take you .. But" "No you idiot.." I said looking down.. Before unbuttoning my dress.  
He watched me.. As he unbuttoned the front of his shirt shitting his feet in the fountain.  
"Wow.. Um" I said sitting in the fountain as he splashed me.. My hair was wet from the water as I undid my hair tie and gave him a dirty look. "Thanks.." I said smiling at him before splashing back.  
He flinched feeling it on his face as he watched me play. I had another layer dress under it but had no idea that it was see-through.. There was nothing showing but he laughed anyways.. I got out with my hair as It was damp. "Your such a child.." He said looking me in the eyes. "Don't be so stuck up.. Not everything has to be serious.." I said putting my hands on my hip as he put my coat on. "As you wish.." He said kissing my forehead. It felt good.. The feeling I got around a man I just met... Things were changing.. He kissed my hand before walking me home as we got to the front door.  
"..Thank you.." I said rubbing the back of my head thinking of things to say. He only stared before handing me the flower I once tried to pick.. My eyes lit up before hugging him..Once more  
"Don't overdo it now.." he said taking once last look.. He took off before sun rise was ready to come.  
".. Could it be..?" I said to myself dead tired.. I headed towards my room for some well needed rest.

****


End file.
